A Thousand Miles
by biblehermione
Summary: A song fic to Vanessa Carlton's work of art. Lizzie remembers moments between herself and Gordo before revealing her deepest secret: That she loves him.


This just came into my head at about 4:05 AM while listening to the song... It'll prolly bite, but oh well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own "A Thousand MIles," Vanessa Carlton does.  
I also do not own the flashback scenes, DISNEY does.  
BTW, I don't own Lizzie McGuire, otherwise, Lizzie and Gordo would already have hooked up and this would not exist.  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
He was about to leave her for four years. She hid her feelings in her heart, she didn't want to ruin the opportunity of being with other people interested in making films. It was only four years, right? And besides, she'd see him in a year when he visited for the summer.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later," he had walked up to her for one last good-bye.  
  
"Okay. Be sure to call me when you get there and tell me what it's like," she said, smiling to him.  
  
"I will. I promise." He gave her a big hug.  
  
"Yeah. But we can still talk. That's good."   
  
"It sure is," Miranda's voice said from the doorway. Lizzie and Gordo flipped around to see their friend smiling sweetly. "Just be sure to not forget us California girls, Gordo."  
  
"How could I? You alone will haunt me forever."  
  
"Well, THAT'S really nice!" She punched him on the shoulder.  
  
Lizzie smiled, in spite of the tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear to tell Gordo her feelings now. Gordo checked his watch.  
  
"Oy...guys, my plane leaves in forty-five minutes. I gotta go. I'll call you guys sometime this week though, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Miranda called as Gordo walked to his car. "BYE!"   
  
Miranda and Lizzie walked inside the McGuire house as Gordo stepped into his car. The doors both slammed shut and Lizzie's tears let loose.  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Miranda gave her best friend a questioning look.  
  
"Miranda... I- I... Loved him."  
  
"Give me some news, Lizzie," Miranda smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
***  
  
~Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast.  
Faces passsin'  
I'm homebound~  
  
A few minutes later, Miranda and Lizzie stepped into Miranda's blue SUV with beige leather interior and Miranda turned on the radio.  
  
~Starin' blankly ahead  
Just makin' my way  
Makin' my way through the crowd~  
  
Lizzie's eyes wandered out the window, looking at the scenery, but her mind was elsewhere, Memory Lane.  
  
~I need you  
I miss you  
And now I wonder~  
  
On the day of the biggest pool party of the year in seventh grade, Gordo had helped Lizzie tie-dye her sheets. Afterwards, they had a conversation.  
"Lizzie, how much of a germ am I on a scale of one to ten?"  
"Gordo, I am NOT going to give you a germ rating!"  
  
~If I could fall into the sky   
Do you think time   
Would pass me by?~  
  
On picture day the same year, Lizzie had freaked out about a terrible sweater she had to wear on picture day. Gordo believed it was stupid to obsess so much about a picture. But he helped Lizzie out anyways.  
  
~Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles   
If I could just see you   
Tonight~  
  
"Take your pick," he waved to his lockerful of shirts.  
"I though you thought this whole picture day was stupid," Lizzie said.  
"Oh, I did. But recent events have changed my mind."  
Lizzie gasped. "You caved on the Ethan Craft stone-face, didn't you!"  
"Yes, but I still think who you are as a person is more important than how you look in a picture."  
"So as long as I'm a good person, it's okay if I still want to look pretty?"  
Gordo nodded.  
"Okay, I'll take the white one," Lizzie grabbed the shirt from Gordo's locker. "This is so retro, so glam, so... Totally perfect."  
The two shared a smile and blushed slightly.  
  
~It's always times like these when I think of you   
And I wonder if you ever   
Think of me~  
  
In social studies, Lizzie and Gordo had been paired as a married couple.  
"You know, Lizzie, I know we're best friends but sometimes I feel like you take me for granted."  
Lizzie was spaced off, staring at Ethan, who was Miranda's husband.  
"LIKE NOW!" Gordo snapped her out of it.  
"What?!" Lizzie snapped back.  
"How is that supposed to make me feel? We've been married for less than a period and you're already jealous of someone else's husband!"  
  
~Cause everything's so wrong   
And I don't belong living in your precious  
Memory~  
  
Once, a documentary crew came to Hillridge Junior High.  
"Tell me about your friends," the director, Stan Jensen asked Gordo.  
"Well, we've known eachother for a very long time," Gordo answered.  
"Forever!" Lizzie added.  
"We're best friends," Miranda said. "Oh, and we keep eachother's secrets."  
"Secrets, like what?" Gordo asked  
"Oh, nothing!" Lizzie answered quickly.  
"You are keeping stuff from me?!" Gordo cried. "Please, what is it?"  
"Oh, like when Lizzie was in the fourth grade, she had a crush on you!" Miranda spilled.  
Lizzie and Gordo gasped.  
"You did?! SHE DID?!" he turned from Lizzie to Miranda.  
  
~Cause I'll need you  
I'll miss you  
And now I wonder...~  
  
The trio, with the help of Lizzie's brother, had totally messed up Mr. Jensen's documentary. Gordo walked up to his best friends.  
"So, you really had a crush on me in the fourth grade?"  
Lizzie and Miranda looked at eachother, but Lizzie finally answered.  
"I was young, I didn't know any better!"  
She and Miranda walked past Gordo, whom was smiling.  
  
~If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?~  
  
Andie was Lizzie's clone. She dressed like her, acted like her, and her hair looked exactly the same. Now, Miranda had abandoned Lizzie for the copy.  
"Can you believe her?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
"Oh, I know. See ya later..."  
"Gordo!"  
"Look, I know I said Andie should forge her own path, but she' becoming really cool."  
"Don't you mean I'm cool?"  
"What can I say, she wears you well. In fact, if she wasn't a sevvie, I'd prolly ask her out."  
"WHAT?! Well, you might as well ask me out!"  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
~Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight~  
  
Ronnie, Lizzie's boyfriend was all she talked about.  
  
"I guess she just really likes him," Gordo told Miranda.  
  
"LIKES HIM?! She's possessed! She wears his dirty shoe laces!" Miranda screeched.  
  
"Ya think he's a jock? I'll bet he's a jock..."  
  
"Now you're gonna talk about him incessantly too?"  
  
"No, it's just so strange. I mean, besides my parents, Lizzie's the one person I've known my entire life. I guess I just never thought about what it would be like when she had a boyfriend..."  
  
"Wait, wait, are you... Jealous?" Miranda asked, grinning.  
  
"Jealous?! Oh, no, no... Wrong road! I was trying to identify a different emotion. Not jealousy."  
  
"Riiight..." Miranda grinned again, not buying it for a second. She walked on down the hall.  
  
Gordo sighed. "I think."  
  
~And I, I don't want to let you know  
I, I'm still in your memory.  
I,I don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't~  
  
"Ronnie broke up with me," Lizzie spilled to Gordo, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"He's a loser," Gordo replied.  
  
"No, Gordo. I'm the loser. He liked another girl! She's probably prettier than me, she's probably smarter than me! And she's probably a lot more fun to be with than I am!"  
  
"No, she's not,"   
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because... There is no one prettier than you. Or more fun to be with,"  
  
"You forgot smarter," she reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was including myself in that one."  
  
Lizzie laughed, "You're such a good friend, Gordo."  
  
"Yeah, well..." he stood up.  
  
"Gordo, what?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, n-nothing," he stopped short of revealing a deep secret he had kept locked inside of him for over fourteen years.  
  
~Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast.  
Faces passin'  
I'm homebound~  
  
Miranda's SUV had pulled up to the airport. She left it in a "No Parking Zone" because no ticket was worth more than watching her two best friends reveal their deep secrets to one another.  
Lizzie bolted up the stairs ahead of Miranda.   
  
"Gordo!" she called towards gate B7. Gordo's plane was boarding passengers. He was already in line. At the sound of his name, Gordo's head flipped around.  
  
"Lizzie? What are y-"  
  
Lizzie had pulled him into a kiss.   
  
~Staring blankly ahead,  
Making my way, makin' my way   
Through the crowd~  
  
"I've wanted to do that for eighteen years," she said, smiling.  
  
"Huh?" Gordo was totally confused.  
  
"Gordo, I love you. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"He should have!" Miranda's voice yelled from the stairs. "I sure have! Boy, you two are so much like Ross and Rachel." She settled into a chair.  
  
~Must still need you  
Must still miss you  
And now I wonder~  
  
"Of course not! Did you know about me?" He asked.  
  
"No,"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Miranda!" they yelled to their best friend.  
  
"Hey, both of you swore me to secrecy. I couldn't have matched you up, now could have I?"  
  
"I guess not," Lizzie thought aloud.  
  
~If I could fall   
Into the sky   
Do you think time would pass us by?~  
  
"But I did anyways,"  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"You see this letter?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo was more confused.  
  
"Totally fake. Now you see this letter?" She held up another page of paper.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Totally real."  
  
The first letter had been from a fake school that Miranda had made up, AKA the one Gordo was flying to. The second one was from a real school, AKA NYU, a real college Gordo had applied to. It was an acceptance letter, identical to Miranda's and Lizzie's.  
  
~Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you~  
  
"Miranda? Why...? How...?" Gordo was confused.  
  
"I have the gift, Gordo, didn't you know that?" She grinned mischievously.  
  
~If I could fall   
Into the sky  
Do you think time would me by?~  
  
The three friends hugged eachother and ran out of the airport, arm-in arm, or rather, Miranda was arm-in-arm with Lizzie while she was hand-and-hand with Gordo.  
  
~Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles   
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight~ 


End file.
